delusional
by switchblade-boarder
Summary: group of very very short slightly angsty storypov s plz read theywon't take up much time and i really nead to know what ppl think, themes change
1. us

Yo, dis is a group of very short stories not really sure how many there will be but I would really appreciate some themes or ideas for more 'cause so far I only got 2.

Disclaimer: unless I stole it no I do not own Naruto (bummer I know)

Kiba pov:

Is it wrong to laugh and cry.

Is it wrong to care so much.

Is it wrong 'cause were not supposed to feel.

Is it wrong, they want us to work with our teams.

Is it wrong, they want us to have no emotions.

Is it wrong, they want cold blooded killers.

Is it wrong that I'm so human.

----------------------

Is it wrong that I'm still young.

Is it wrong that I'm, living in my dreams.

Is it wrong, I'm so caught up in what I thought this life would be like that I can't see what this life really is.

Is it wrong that I love my family , friends, partners.

Is it wrong that I would die for them.

Is it wrong my emotions still win over.

Is it wrong I could never live without them.

Is it wrong I cherish any time we get together.

_All_ our time together.

If it's so wrong to have these feelings,

Why do they feel so right?

Plz review.


	2. me

Hinata pov

I'm not perfect,

And I know I'm not really what you wished for;

I'm not the son you wanted,

Instead I'm a daughter,

I'm not strong like you

Instead I'm weak,

And I know it.

I still strive to succeed,

Even though I know

I am already bound to fail.

'Cause I'll never be good enough will I?

The way you act,

Like you want me to be the perfect heir,

It is all that,

An act,

You need me to be the clan's disaster,

'Cause if I wasn't

Then there would be no-one for you to blame;

For all of the clan's mistakes,

For all of your mistakes, father.

It will not change but I see

You are disappointed in me,

My friends are disappointed in me,

Neji, Hanabi and the whole of konoha;

They're all disappointed in me,

I am disappointed in me.

Plz review I want to know how I'm going.


	3. hunt

_One night was all it took for you,_

_To take them all away._

Every morning that I wake up.

_Each and ever day,_

So many sleepless nights I've spent,

_I just don't wanna know why?_

I have to hunt you down.

_Its all that I have left._

And make you feel this suffering.

_I live through every day._

Persist until you break down.

_To show you what its like._

Way past dead and gone.

_Just like my heart is now._

You used to mean the world to me.

_All the things you do_

I'd've followed in your footsteps.

_Let konoha hate me too._

_Why can't you see?_

Everything I'd ever wish to be.

Followed you to hell and back.

_But still won't notice me._

**Plz review I want to know if its worth continuing**

**Yay!**


	4. shadow

**Hehe if u didn't guess the last story was 'bout Sasuke n Itachi, so's dis one.**

_"If you wish to kill me,_

You're every word,

_hate me,_

Drove me to insanity,

_detest me,_

over the edge,

playing straight into your hands.

_and survive in an unsightly way._

Threw away everything I had,

_Run, run and cling to life._

Just like you said,

_And one day,_

After all these years,

_when you have the same eyes as me,_

I'm still in your shadow.

_come before me."_

As I play,

Straight into your hands.


	5. broken

_**This is about Haku's thoughts on Zabuza…………..yes I he loves Zabuza and would not complain about being used…….. **_

_**Broken**_

You are happy

Strong, fearless,

I smile for you

But you do not see

Just how fake it was.

None of this matters to me,

As long as you remain content

I smile for you.

You,

My friend,

My master

Do not understand,

You are the world for me

Just as your happiness is my lifeline.

I help you through your troubles

Regardless of the fact

That mine are far worse,

I made your problems

Just fade away,

Whereas mine only mounted

Higher and higher.

But as long as you were still there

Nothing else mattered

You were my savior,

But little did I know

You would also be my

Downfall.

I died for you,

I was just your tool,

And you discarded me

Just like one.

_**Plz plz review**_


End file.
